


the way you kiss me

by nightwashed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, established klance, keith is TRYING, lance is trying to figure himself out, they love each other very much, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwashed/pseuds/nightwashed
Summary: It's another lazy morning where Keith and Lance are tangled up in one another. Lance confesses his frustrations about starting a new beginning, and Keith tries to ease the pressure.





	the way you kiss me

They lay entangled in bed. Arms strewn around one another, legs curled together and foreheads touching. Their breaths mingled between them, a calm rise and fall of their chests. No matter the angle, the serenity with which surrounded them could be captured. 

Lance could feel it. It rested over them like he’d imagine pixie dust would, weightless yet surely present, tingling at his skin not like an itch, but a kind of radiance he’d expect only from a source as powerful as the sun. The illusion of peace that spread through it worked wonders, made him believe that all was well, that the world was right side up. 

Maybe that’s how life just was when Keith occupied the space in his bed, when he splaid himself so vulnerably and honestly. Or when they’d make breakfast and suddenly the only problem posed to be too much syrup and too little fruit. Or when they danced to the low trumpets and baritone of Frank Sinatra and held each other close, swirling around the kitchen, looping through the living room, waltzing past the dining room, and then finally prancing into their bedroom, where their legs muted to give their wandering hands a chance to talk. 

The place in between was rather confusing, matted with frustration and uncertainty. All the things Lance thought had left his life long ago. It was the place where he couldn’t hold Keith’s hand or settle into the space between his neck and shoulder, where he couldn’t close his eyes and absorb his heat like the energy that it was. It was where he had to stand alone, to endure and endure for a supposed achievement he’d only come to know in the future.

“You’re thinking again,” Keith brought him out of his thoughts, and when Lance was present, he spotted Keith’s lips only inches away from his. So close and obtainable, pink and full. 

“Sorry,” he murmured more quietly, and he could feel himself toeing around the line that stood between pixie dust and uncertainty. He wanted to pull back, to stay behind the threshold and fall back without fearing if he’d land against a mound of leaves or needles.

“What’s on your mind? Is it your classes?” Keith iniquired, his hand ghosting over the length of Lance’s waist and settling. 

Lance pouted. Keith always knew what was on his mind the moment a wrinkle would dwell over his forehead, or when even the slightest crease curved below his eyes. He knew, and usually he’d be thankful for that. For how Keith always seems to be paying attention to him, enough to learn his tells. But now he just wanted to stay huddled close to him, to feel him in touches and glimpses. To just exist with him.

“It’s nothing big…” he chose to say, relishing in the feel of Keith’s hand sliding up and down his waist, encouraging him to continue. To let him know that he was listening. And Lance wanted to laugh at himself for thinking he could avoid it, for he never could keep anything from Keith, anyway. “Everything just feels new, I guess. Like I’m doing my life over even after I thought things would be settling down by now.”

Keith pulled back to look at him more clearly, and Lance mourned the loss of his touch just as soon. He spoke softly, like the skin of a rose petal so plush and delicate. “But you wanted to try out something new, right? To start fresh?”

Lance pursed his lips, the memory of the decision he had made months ago sliding through the patches of his mind. Teaching what he knew to the future generation of cadets had been almost like a dream of sorts. He had the opportunity to pass down what he knew, to inspire his students and help fuel their own dreams. To tell them that anything was possible. And at first it was amazing, to be the figure that played such an important role in the lives that would steer the future. But after a while, he’d come to realize that maybe he had been holding onto the life he hadn’t known he’d truly live to see, the life that hung in the force between those who wanted to destroy the universe and those who wanted to defend it. It had felt like static, as if he was nothing more than a Paladin and now that the title was taken away from him, he was left scrambling for an idea as to who he was outside of the war. 

He wanted to rediscover himself, to see the sides of himself that were left shadowed in the place between his blaster and broadsword. So he enrolled into a university in ode to self-discovery, but he never said it would be a linear path free of potholes and construction. 

“Well, yeah, but college... is hard. And rigorous. I never thought I’d ever go back after everything we went through, and it’s just… kinda overwhelming,” he admitted shamefully, the notion of diving into a plan so confidently only to cower after it got hard made something simmer in the bottom of his stomach. Distasteful and indignant. 

Keith trailed his hand up to Lance’s neck, stroking gently. He could simply feel how much he cared just by how Keith touched him, light and feather soft. It was meant to give him reassurance, to hint that he wasn’t alone in the gaps of which he thought he was, that Keith would be there to catch him anywhere. That he shouldn’t worry about leaves or needles, because he’d fall with him too.

“Do you want to take a break? Maybe take a trip to Cuba for a bit?” Keith presented the idea so calmly, so sanguine. Like he could book a flight right then and there without a problem. Lance couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, his head tipping over to bump into Keith’s collarbone. “What?” Keith whined, and it only furthered his delight.

“I love how you act like I can just drop out in the middle of the semester, go on vacation, and then come back like its nothing.” He lifted his head to look at him, nose skimming over Keith’s chin. “Sorry love, but that’s not how it works.” His eyes crinkled amusingly, and Keith was just staring at him, transfixed and unmoving. 

He thought he’d at least get an eye roll and maybe some kind of snappy retort about how necessary breaks were, but he was surprised when Keith only leaned down and grasped his lips with his own. Their bodies were pressed together again, Keith leading his lips in a slow-dance. He was taking his time with Lance, hands working up his back to bring him in even closer. Lance reached up and grabbed for Keith’s shirt, fisting the fabric tightly as he laid pliant and open for him. He hummed as Keith’s tongue massaged his cavern, sensational and fluid. Like he was born to take his breath away. 

Keith pulled away just as slowly as he came, lips still brushing as their eyes met. “Sorry,” he rasped, voice shattered and utterly wrecked. Lance already felt like he was burning up, but seeing the effect that he had on the man he loved always managed to set him aflame. “You’re just… so beautiful that I can’t really help it.”

Was it possible to feel even hotter? Yes, Lance thought, Yes it was. He felt like a furnace there in Keith’s arms, and wondered if Keith could sense the heat seeping out of him, if he also relished in the heat of togetherness.

“I was literally making fun of you,” he whispered, not once looking away. 

“So?” Keith kissed the tip of his nose in earnest, and Lance wanted to slip away and stay locked in those eyes that beheld him like an icon towering in a temple. And he wondered if Keith could see his own statue standing in the temple of Lance’s eyes, too. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and brought his hand up to his lips, where he pressed kisses over his knuckles. When he looked at him, Lance thought he was looking into another galaxy. A pool of stardust that held the ingredients for life itself. 

“I wish you knew how incredibly bright you are, Lance. You’ve… you’ve never let anything keep you down because you always push back harder. You’re so headstrong and brave,” he said breathlessly, his cheeks coloring with the emotion that slid through his words and clashed right into Lance’s chest. “You’re capable of doing whatever it is that you put your head to, I know it. I’ve seen it first hand, and it’s one of the things that motivated me to do better, too.”

The fond smile that graced Lance’s lips was without his control. He squeezed Keith’s hand as he recalled how well they had worked together during the unlikeliest of times. He truly didn’t know how much his heart could take of this. His fingers found their way around Keith’s cheek, thumb circling around his cheekbone ever so generously. “You really think that?” he asked softly, though he knew he didn’t have to. With the way Keith was looking at him, like Lance had the answer to everything he ever needed to know right there in his palms, he couldn’t imagine him being capable of lying, if ever.

“Oh, my love, I know it for a fact. You can do this. And... you’re not doing this by yourself, you know. I can help you study if you ever need me to. I’ll buy a bunch of fruit and make you smoothies, or those garlic knots you like so much. Even though it won’t be as good as anything you make, I can try. We’ll try together.” He spoke bashfully, adoringly. And Lance felt so weak, but so strong and invigorated, he didn’t know if he wanted to just stare and ogle at him or if he wanted to wrap himself further into his affection. 

“You’d cook, for me?” he decided to joke, but the mirth in his tone bounced off of the walls in giddy laughter.

Keith echoed him and dipped his head to rub their noses together, all compassion and love. “I’ve been wanting to for a while, anyway. I’ve just been kind of nervous about it, but I definitely want to. For you.” 

Lance shook his head and then they were kissing again. And again, and again, and again. A heartfelt back and forth that needn’t be rushed. 

And Lance entertained the thought that he might stroll through this new phase of his life like the way Keith would kiss him. Thoughtful and gentle, but still full of heart. Emotional and passionate, but set on getting what he desired. Slow and languid, but savoring each and every moment. Genuine and appreciative, but impulsive enough to take turns at unknown corners and see them through. Needles and all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this short piece of fluff.
> 
> just a little note, but i didn't specify lance's major/what he's aiming to achieve because i wanted to leave it up to your personal headcanons. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
